Life's not a Fairy Tail
by Jade4839
Summary: Natsu Dragneel was living every 25 year old's dream. He had a great girlfriend, great family, and great friends. He even just got onto a new reality show, Life's a Fairy Tail. But that all will change, is life truly a fairy tale? Or is it a cruel reality. Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, Bisca x Alzack, Wendy x Romeo, Laxus x Mira Jane, Aries x Loke. Abandoned for now... sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Am getting really caught up but, school is over for now so I have more time to write!**

 **Summary: Natsu Dragneel had it all, an awesome life, a great girlfriend, he was living all 25 year old's dream, and he even just got on the new TV show called 'Life's a Fairy Tail' but all that would change the day before he leaves**

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Lisanna, you home?" I knocked on my girlfriend's apartment door, it was the day before I was leaving for four months. We were going to hang out for the day but she had come down sick with a fever, so I came over to help her feel better.

The lights were off, she must really be sick because she never would have her lights off if she was at home.

I waited about five more minutes before I just pulled my key out and let myself in.

I made my way to her room to scare her. I quickly opened the door but what I saw shocked me to my very core.

Lisanna was in her bed with another man, naked. She didn't even seem to notice me.

Tears started to fall from my eyes, I watched as she made love to someone else, I ran silently, I would not break in front of her. Never again, we had grown up together, gone to the same schools, we started dating in **high school** I was waiting till after the show to ask her to be mine for the rest of my life, to make sure that even if we were apart we would still love each other, but I now know that she didn't love me. I just started walking to the train station.

Oh the torture I went through, not only was my heart broken but now my motion sickness was acting up again. By the time I got home I was about to puke my guts up.

And soon my prediction came true.

Later that night I was in my pjs eating ice cream and binge watching _The Office_ on _Netflix_ when my phone rang for the millionth time today, all from Lisanna.

This time I actually picked up.

"Natsu, I've been trying to call you all day why didn't you pick up?" She asked her voice full of worry that didn't seem sincere to me anymore.

"Oh I was just puking my guts out while you got fucked" I hissed

"W-what do you mean?" She asked voice shaking and uneven

"Oh my girlfriend was sick I should go check on her, but when I get there she has some dick in her and doesn't even notice me!" I practically screamed

At this she broke down in tears, I could hear her sobbing through the phone

"Natsu I'm so sorry, I never meant for it to happen" she cried

"Never meant for what to happen? For you to do it? Or never meant to get caught?" I asked bitterly

"I- I "she started but I cut her off

"No, I'm sorry Lisanna but you broke my trust, we're through. I am sorry we had to break up over the phone, but I don't regret my decision. Good bye Lisanna" I said my voice nearly breaking as I hung up that relationship and part of my life

* * *

The next day

It's two A.M and I am getting in a plane of all things, I said quick goodbyes to my honorary-uncle Gildarts, and dad Igneel, they had always been there for me, but now I needed to rely on myself to make it through life, the toughest part now was forcing myself onto of the plane. I ended up sitting next to a guy with black hair and dark eyes.

"Fair warning I get motion sick, just to warn you I will be going to the bathroom a lot" I said already feeling pukey

"Uh, if you are going to do that, then you take the aisle seat, I don't want to show up to the reality TV show I'm on covered in puke. Maybe you heard of it? It's called Life's a Fairy Tail" the guy said smugly

"Oh cool! We'll be living together then!" I cheered

"Wait a sec, you're on it too? That's awesome! I'm Gray Fullbuster" he introduced

"Natsu Dragneel" I said closing my eyes, in the next second he had almost no clothes on

"AHHHHH! Why don't you have any clothes on!" I nearly screamed

"What! When did that happen?"

"Put some clothes back on you streakier!"

"Who you calling a streakier pinkie?" He asked insulting my natural color

"Hey this, this is natural!"

"Are we going to have a problem?"

"Yeah I think we will!" I yelled

"Please, quiet down would you? Some of us are trying to sleep!" A passenger yelled

"Hello please fasten your seatbelts we will be taking off in a moment" the flight attend said

"Oh god, planes" I groaned

"Will you get over it? What do you usually think about when you are on a plane" he said irritated but put his pants back on

"I don't just get motion sick in planes I get it on all types of vehicles." I explained quietly "and I used to think of Lisanna" I continued a single tear falling from my eye

"Hey you ok, why you crying man?" Gray asked

"Oh nothing, I used to think of my girlfriend Lisanna, but we broke up yesterday. She had told me she was sick and couldn't go out on our date, so I decided to go check on her. But when I got there she was getting fucked by someone else, didn't even notice me." I said taking shaky breaths

"Hey it's ok man, I've had a bunch of bad breakups, like this one time the girl was totally insane, she was a huge science geek, all she really wanted me for was her experiments, she wasn't even that pretty, her name was Daphne" Gray laughed and I couldn't help but laugh along

"Hey maybe you'll meet a cute girl on the show." I teased

"Maybe you will too, I got some info, they're going to be about 14 of us, so there have to be some hot girls there right?" He reasoned

"I don't know man, I feel like they would only be a rebound, and I don't want to have one of our roommates feel taken advantage of" I said scratching my head

"Well I plan on getting laid at least once this summer, even if it is from outside of the mansion"

"I guess that is why you stripped, you love me" I joked batting my eyes and puckering my lips

"What dude no! Wait we could carry on this act when we get to the mansion" Gray schemed

"Yeah, can I call you Grayie-Poo" I asked batting my eyelashes and leaning in closer

"Sure Pinkie darling" he said in a girly voice

Soon we started bursting out laughing and talking about a bunch of things

"We have arrived at our destination thank you for flying Fairy Air" the attendant said

"So dude was the motion sickness a joke or something because you don't seem all that sick" Gray said before I rushed to grab my luggage and get onto solid ground.

"I retract my previous statement"

"Dude looks like we got to split up from here, you got a ride and I need to get my rental car, so I will see you at the mansion," Gray said before splitting up

When I got in the car my motion sickness came at me at full force

* * *

Lucy's PoV

"Wow this house is amazing!" I said walking around the mansion I would be staying in for the four months I would be here

"Ok now to find my room!" I said a smile gracing my face, I walked around looking for my name on the name plaques by each door and once I had searched the whole bottom floor I found myself upstairs.

My room was the third one back.

"So my roommate is Levy McGarden, she sounds nice" I said to myself as I opened the door and gasped.

The room was HUGE! It had two king sized beds, one with a canopy and the other surrounded by mini book shelves filled to the brim with different kinds of books.

The walls were midnight blue, and had silvery carpet, light fixtures were hanging from the ceiling making it look like a sky full of stars little shelves were on the walls for our personal belongings and a huge walk in closet, so Levy would get one side and I would get the other, at the end of the closet was a door that lead to a master bathroom, with a stone bathtubs that was calling my name.

I walked into the main room and started unpacking, I wasn't long till I heard the door open a shut silently

"Hello? Is anyone here?" A female voice called

"Yeah I'm upstairs" I yelled back before quickly running downstairs to see a small woman with blue hair standing with her luggage and a book in hand

"Hi I'm Levy McGarden" she said holding a hand out

"Oh you're my roommate, I'm Lucy" I said worrying that my last name would give her the wrong idea about me

"This place looks amazing" she said looking around the main room

"You should see our room" I said jumping up and down

"Alright let's go Lu-Chan" Levy said and I lead her up stairs

"So are you into books?" I asked seeing the book in her hand looked old hand worn

"Yes very much so, you could say the library is my home"

"Well I think you'll like our room"

We entered the room and she gasped

"I know that was my reaction, it gets even better, we have a walk in closet that leads to a private bath room, and to the balcony" I said with a huge grin

* * *

"Let's go check out the rest of the house" Levy said after she unpacked

"So think you are going to meet any hot boys?"

"I don't know, I've had a few boyfriends but they were usually just fuck boys who wanted my body" I said casually

"Wow that sucks, hopefully we won't have any of those" Levy said before letting out a fangirl scream as she saw two big wood doors that had a plaque that said 'Library'

"Want to check it out?" I asked

"Yes! This house couldn't get better"

As we walked in we saw a fairly large room with book shelves lining the walls and a few desks scattered here and there

"It's beautiful" she whispered tears pricking her eyes

"This will be a perfect place to write my novel" I breathed

"You're writing a novel? That's so cool! Can I be the first one to read it?"

"Sure I could also use an editor if you feel up to it?" I said blushing a little

"Sure! I work for a publishing company where I am assistant editor" she said beaming

"Hello? Anyone here?" Someone called

"Give us a sec" levy called back "well shall we meet our newest house mate Lucy?"

"Yes we shall"

* * *

Jade's Pov (a.k.a mine)

They walked into the main room to see a man with blue hair and a red tattoo going over his eye standing there

"Hello I am Jellal Fernandes, and who may you ladies be?" He asked in a calm voice besides the fact he was in the presence of two very good looking girls in his mind

"I'm Levy"

"And I'm Lucy"

"Nice to meet you both"

Just then the door opened again and a woman with long scarlet hair walked in with more luggage than the whole house could hold

"Erza?" Jellal asked and at this the two girls were shocked

"Jellal? What are you doing here?" Erza asked

"I'm on the show, it's good to see you it's been awhile"

"Yes it has, I see you still have that tattoo you got senior year of high school"

"Hey I like it, makes me feel badass"

"Are we missing something?" Levy finally asked

"We were best friends in high school" Erza replied

"Why do you have all that luggage?" Lucy asked and Jellal face placed himself

"I never know what we will be dealing with so I need to be prepared for anything" she replied

"Ah man I'm not the first one here" a voice came from behind

They all turned to see a large man with black hair, he wore lots of black and metal spikes, and he had a black cat carrier in hand with a black cat inside

"Hi, I'm Jellal, this is Erza, Lucy, and Levy" Jellal introduced to man

"I'm Gajeel Redfox" he said grunting "hey Shrimp your name is Levy right? Do you know if we are allowed to have pet, and or are any of you allergic to cats?" He asked

"I'm pretty sure they are allowed, I read over my contract and I think it said we were allowed to have pets, and I believe the producer told me there are like four pets in the house, a dog and three cats" she replied and everyone just stared at her

"What? Was I the only one who read the whole contract before signing?" she asked innocently

So far Gajeel only liked Levy she was different (ME: how do I know you ask? I'M in their heads) special even

"As far as I have seen there aren't any pets here other than your cat" Erza said

"Uh, my dog is here" Lucy admitted "his name is Plue, he's up in my room right now" she continued

"I didn't notice him up there earlier" Levy commented

"What were you doing up in her room earlier?" Gajeel asked suggestively

"We're roommates everyone is assigned a room and from what I saw guys are on the main floor, and girls are on the top floor. Along with a private room on each floor with no cameras and a lock, plus a private bathroom, and I can bet you can guess what those rooms are for" Lucy said

"Yep, I know what those are for exactly," Gajeel laughed

"Wait, what are they f- ohhhhh," Jellal realized dirty thoughts of his best friend going through his mind

"Hello, I am Juvia Lockser" A woman with blue hair said coming inside

"Nice to meet you Juvia, this is Levy, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, and I am Lucy"

"Nice to meet you"

* * *

"How many of us are there going to be?" Juvia asked her face changing from smiling to bored as another hour passed and everyone who was there was in the living room, the living room- like the rest of the house- had black oak hardwood floors, and grey walls, it had a large curved black couch, and white pillows, blankets, and multi colored bean bags, with a giant 98' TV, and a glass coffee table.

"I am so bored, Juvia wants to go for a swim"

"Why do you talk in third person?" Erza asked

"I come from a foreign country so I sometimes have trouble with English and end up talking in third person"

"That makes sense, greetings ya'll. Names Bisca, this here is my best friend Alzack" A woman with green hair told pointing to the black haired man next to her. They got introductions over with and they all got set up in their rooms all they had to do was wait for the last few contestants to arrive

"Finally I got here, what is with those directions" A guy yelled

"Put on some clothes you streakier!" Another voice called from behind him

Juvia pretty much had hearts floating out of her eyes, at this quote on quote streakier, he had dark hair, dark eyes, and washboard abs.

The other was obviously the youngest one there, he looked at least four years younger and had dark hair and eyes like the one before him, but they didn't look like siblings

"Hey I'm Gray Fullbuster"

"And I'm Romeo Conbolt"

Introductions went around again

And then more waiting, but there was a scream earlier that came from Gray when he saw who his roommate was

"Ok, so we have like what four more roommates?" Gajeel grunted

"Hey Gajeel, what's your cat's name?" Lucy asked

"His name" he started "is Pantherlily"

At this almost everyone started laughing everyone but Levy

"What are you laughing at?"

"The name, you're a big scary guy and your cat is named lily" Gray howled "Whatever Streakier, put some clothes on" Lucy whipping a tear from her eye

"Alright, you can all calm down I'm here" a voice said and who it was freaked Gray the hell out

* * *

Gray's PoV

"Lyon? Lyon Vastia?" I screamed

"Yeah who's asking?" he replied as cold as ever

"Really you don't remember me? I'm Gray, we studied under the same teacher Ul. Nothing ringing a bell?"

"My god! What are you doing here?"

"Guess we'll be living together"

"What's going on here?" Jellal asked

"Didn't you hear, he said they studied under the same teacher, so their old friends like you and me" Erza said calmly while eating cake that came out of nowhere

"Wow, so is pinkie here yet?" I asked in a cute voice

"Who?" Levy asked

"Pinkie one of the contestants I met on the plane here"

"That's her name?" Romeo laughed

"His name, and no. His name is Natsu, he has pink hair so I call him Pinkie"

"Aw, you already know two people we are living with" Levy pouted

"I only talked to him for like five hours, so I don't know many details, like he just broke up with his girlfriend, he gets motion sick, he loves to pick fights, and he should have been here before me because he had a driver."

"Then what happened to him?" a voice from behind asked

It was a girl about Romeo's age who had large brown eyes and blue hair, she was very petit and had a white cat in her arms

"Hi I'm Wendy Marvell, and this is Carla" she said holding her cat up

Another round of introductions and then more unpacking

Finally after like ten more minutes the final female contestant arrived, she had brown eyes and long brown hair and a bottle of jack in her hand

"Oi, I'm Cana Alberona, FYI I am a heavy drinker so if I'm wasted sorry in advance for what I might do" she walked away and unpacked the last room for the girls so she has her own which they all thought best with her apparent drinking habits.

Another twenty minutes and finally Natsu arrived

"Hey man shouldn't you have been here before me?" I asked

"Well apparently it's against the rules of the car company to drive someone who is sick so I had to walk, all the way here" he replied

"Dude that's like 45 miles" Romeo said standing up

"Yeah, so I'm going to find my room kay Grayie-poo?"

"Of course Pinkie-darling" I said in the most girly voice I could make

"The fuck?" Gajeel asked

"We're sharing a room FYI" I said

"AWWW you do love me" He said giving me a hug

"Wow, you guys are into it" Lucy commented and Natsu looked up about to give a snide remark

Natsu's PoV

"Wow, you guys are into it" a melodic voice commented

I was about say something witty back but the words got stuck in my throat In front of me was a **goddess**. She was absolutely breath taking, shoulder length golden blond hair, creamy white skin, large brown eyes, a body any model would kill for, large breasts, small waist, wide hips, and legs that seem to go on forever.

"Hey, Natsu you ok man?"

"What?" I asked shaking my head wiping a small bit of drool from my mouth

"You looked like you we're high man" Romeo said waving his hand in front of my face

"Yeah, are you ok?" The goddess asked

"Yeah, I'm fine I just got lost in thought" I said standing up and walking to my room

I was definitely going to take a cold shower. An extremely cold shower.

* * *

Lucy's PoV

'I wonder what was up with Natsu' I thought

"Mhh, I would like to hit that" Cana commented as she looked at his ass as he walked away

"Ew, keep your comments to yourself" I replied as she had said that out loud and Natsu probably heard it

"Whatever, he looks like he needs it, but if not I'll probably get with one of the strippers" she said pointing to Lyon and Gray who were both shirtless and fighting, and Juvia was cheering for Gray

"By the looks of it you might want to go for Lyon, Juvia looks like she is ready to pounce on Gray at any moment"

"Lyon does seem more of my type"

(Me: OK I bet a bunch of you are freaking out because Cana would never date Lyon, they won't date they just *cough* help each other blow off steam)

"Yes, but who knows he may have a girlfriend, but if you want to, fuck it. Literally"

"Hm, you're a fun girl, we should hang out more often." She said a grin spreading across her face as she took another swig of jack.

Erza came up to us blushing madly with an angry look in her eyes.

"What happened? Longtime friend turned big time crush make a suggestive dirty joke to you?" Cana asked

"That's oddly specific" she replied as the blush faded

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes, Jellal did"

"Awww. You guys are so cute! My friend Mira Jane would totally ship that" I squealed thinking back to my white haired bestie who was probably with her _electrifyingly_ hot boyfriend (ME: *wink wink* *nudge nudge* *cough cough*)

"Mira Jane? My ex's sister is named Mira Jane" Natsu said coming back into the room

"Huh, what's your ex's name? It wouldn't be Lisanna by any chance. Would it?" I asked my stomach dropping

I hadn't been able to see Mira this morning before I left because she was at her sister's because her boyfriend broke up with her.

"Yeah. How did you know?" he asked with a curious face

"My best friend is Mira Jane Strauss. Older sister to Elfman and Lisanna Strauss. I met her on some of my travels four years ago in a bar. She wasn't able to see me off this morning because she was with her sister scolding her for cheating on her boyfriend. And comforting her because she just lost a longtime friend. Mira always told me that they would never end up getting married. Their platonic feelings ran to deep and then she found out Lisanna was cheating so she was going to tell her boyfriend but he found out before she could." I said with a blank face, Natsu was shaking he looked really angry or extremely sad. I shut my mouth and went to go take a both to de stress me self.

But all I could think about is what Lisanna had done to Natsu. He didn't deserve that, no one did. But he seemed too nice, too sweet, too fun, and too handsome to do that to.

"Wait did I just think that he is handsome?" I said out loud hoping my roommate wouldn't hear me if she had come in

"Wow. I totally expected that" a voice said in front of me

"Cana! WHY ARE YOU IN MY BATHTUB WITH ME!" I screamed

"Yours is nicer than mine. Since I am staying in the one person room everything is smaller, especially the bath tub, so I thought I would borrow yours but you were already in it and you were talking to yourself so I decided to fuck it. Now you're talking about Natsu right?"

"Yeah, I am. He didn't deserve what happened to him. No one does. But he just seems like a really nice and fun guy and I've met Lisanna before she is a really nice and good person so I don't understand at all why she did it." I ranted

"Yeah it does seem pretty fucked up. From what he's told us they were best friends since 2nd grade and started dating freshmen year of high school. They went to the same college and everything so why? Yeah like you said he's a really fun guy. For Christ's sake, his cat is named Happy!"

"I know! Wait. Are there camera's in here?" I asked realizing we were probably being filmed naked in a bathtub together

"Oh SHIT! You're probably right!" She yelled as she grabbed towels and we put them on.

As we walk out and we separate to put some clothes on my phone rings. I got a text from the host, I heard he was some perverted old man. We are all supposed to meet in the living room to talk.

Cana and I met up with the others and a really, and I mean really short old man walked towards us. He seemed really familiar

"Do I know you?" I asked him and his eyes lit up at me

"Lucy how could you forget me? I'm Laxus's grandfather! You know Mira Jane's boyfriend! And Natsu I'm glad to see you too!" Mr. Makarov said happily

"Good to see you gramps" Natsu said a smile spreading across his face, the first I had seen in a while. And when Natsu smiled I felt compelled to smile too.

"Alright, all you beautiful young people, this is "Life's a Fairy Tail" what you are standing in is fairy hall. If you destroy anything, or blow anything up. I will invoke Fairy Law and you will be kicked out of the house."

"Man, so much for my idea about homemade fireworks" Natsu muttered

"There will be challenges every two weeks. The looser will endure punishments, it will depend on how I am feeling and who it is." Makarov continued

"Oh god, he might make me his personal slave" Bisca said worried

"Or one of the guys" Alzack whispered as Bisca let out a giggle

"Now, you all have unpacked and gotten to know each other a bit so, it's time for your first challenge."

"Oh god, what is he going to make us do" Juvia asked concern in her voice

"You will be in teams of two, you will be with your roommate no exceptions, and since Cana and Lyon don't have roommates, they will be a team." He explained

"Alright, seems fair" Lyon said after thinking for a moment

"Now your challenge is a scavenger hunt. You will each get one clue to start and you have to go from there. Last team to complete the challenge will face the punishment. But the winning team will receive a reward" Makarov explained as his assistant passed out an envelope to each team

"Now! On your marks! Get Set! GO!" Makarov screamed as Levy ripped open the envelope

"You go there to have a good time, you usually get there well past nine. You've all probably done it, I certainly know this is on the second floor, where the girls go" Levy read

"I know where we need to go! Follow me!" I said as I dashed up the stairs dragging Levy by the arm, as we reached the 'private' room. We were the first ones there and we quickly grabbed the next tip, and we decided to lock the door so the others couldn't get in just yet.

"Zip line to the water, a boat for each team is outside, hurry be quick but don't slip, get running the others are probably close behind" she read, I quickly found the line that was marked with our pictures and got in the harness

"Ever done this before Levy?" I asked excitedly

"Um, no I haven't. What about you?" she asked quietly

"Yeah I have, looks like we only have the one harness so you're going to have to hold on to me." I said picking her up as I connected the harness to the line

"Lu-Chan I don't think this is a good ideaaaaaaa" she screamed as we took off

As we landed on the other side and I put her down, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal burst into the room after breaking down the door.

"HI BOYS" I yelled as I got out of my harness and waved to Natsu in a teasing manner.

We ran and jumped into our speed boat, putting the key around my neck and untying the boat as Levy got the next clue.

"Head to Tenrou Island, and make your way to the top of the cliff, hopefully you will enjoy this trip"

"Alright let's go!" I said gunning it, going as fast as I could

I tore my clothes off reviling my white swimsuit with light pink flower designs

"When did you put your swimsuit on?" Levy asked over the noise

"After I took a bath!" I yelled as I slowed down to dock

"Wow that was really fast" she said as she ran to get off the boat, I tied it up and we started running

* * *

Natsu's PoV

Lucy is a huge tease. She knows what happened to me yet she still teases me with those long legs, or those big eyes, or her huge bre- nope, don't think about her right now! You'll get punished

As Gray read the tip we got onto the boat and it wasn't even moving and I was already getting sick

As Gray drove, a skirt and button up shirt hit me. I sat up and smelled vanilla that was Lucy's scent, these were Lucy's clothes!

Was she only in her underwear? I had to see this! I stood up shakily and looked forward to see Lucy's golden hair flowing in a high pony tail as she drove the boat. Wearing only a bikini, my pants were becoming tighter than normal. Fuck this girl was making me think dirty thoughts, very dirty thoughts, they weren't good to have while competing in this specific challenge

"Damn, I would kill to fuck that girl's pussy" I thought out loud

"Wow, you move on fast" Gray said laughing

"What can I say, a goddess is flirting with me and I am looking to blow some steam, there is nothing I can do, she also seems like a very nice girl. Plus she looks very… fuckable" I growled

"I think you should get to know her first, ya know since she's our house mate" Gray suggested as the boat slowed down and we docked, I was happy to be on land again. Lucy had distracted me but now I needed to keep my head in the game. As we caught up with the girls I couldn't help but stare at Lucy's perfect bubble butt. I was the finest ass I had ever seen. I hope the reward is we get to choose a slave for the day. Heheehe, damn these dirty thoughts.

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy called from the top of the cliff as Levy was strapping into a hang glider

"Yeah what Luce?" I asked

"Just this!" she yelled as she took her bikini top of so I saw her perfect breast causing me to fall over, she quickly put her top back on and got on the hang glider

I had just been flashed, by the hottest girl on the planet

Damn, my pants were reaching critical level at this point where we got out final tip

"Glide to the mansion and find Makarov in the room you started" Gray read as we strapped in

"OK we got this, on three. One…Two…Three" I chanted and we ran to the edge of the cliff and started gliding

"So this is what it's like to fly" I said looking around everything looked so small. I noticed Lucy and Levy landing and we too went down.

When we got back into the hall we found the L's sitting there, Lucy now wearing a pair of shorts to cover her bikini bottoms.  
"That was a dirty trick Lucy" I growled as I came up to the finish line sitting next to her

"Well it worked didn't it?" She asked looking down at my problem

"It was a very interesting tactic"

"Glad you liked it. Now excuse me I'm going to go change" She said standing up. After a few moments I used the excuse that I was getting something to eat so I could follow her. I silently snuck up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Natsu why are you here? Are you following me?" she asked shocked

"I just wanted to get my revenge for that prank you pulled on me" I said an evil grin forming on my face

"What do you me-"she started but was cut off by lips landing on hers. Kissing her roughly and without mercy. She was shocked at first but then she responded with the same amount of force I had given her. In fact she applied more. Touching my shoulders as she did this. I let my hot tongue run across her bottom lip, causing her to moan, giving me an entrance. My tongue ran across her whole mouth not missing an inch, I felt her start to wither under me, but she pushed me away. Somehow we ended up against the wall.

"Sorry Natsu that's the only 'revenge' you get, you need to go get a snack from the kitchen and I need to get changed." She said as she started to walk away I grabbed her wrist.

"You are my snack" I said in a husky, lust-filled voice

"Too bad, I'm don't feel like giving handouts right now," she whispered as the space in between us started closing again, and her lips met mine, this time slower, but just as passionate. When we did pull apart again, I ran down stairs to the kitchen and she ran to her room

Little did I know we were thinking the exact same thing "That kiss was absolutely perfect"

* * *

Levy's Pov

"How much do you bet that Lucy and Natsu are making out right now?" I asked the slowly growing group. Erza and Juvia arrived third, followed by Gajeel and Jellal, then Bisca and Wendy. So the race was on between Lyon and Cana, and Alzack and Romeo.

"$50 says they are making their way to the private room right now" Gajeel said throwing down a fifty

"$60 says they don't even make it to the room" Gray said

"$30 says they stop before they actually get that far and deny it happened" Wendy said

"$100 says they made out then Lucy tried to leave but Natsu stopped her and they made out some more then after they deny it happened to us, but keep meeting in secret then they finally do it in the second month" Erza said

"Any other bets?" I asked again before I put the money in a bag to be locked up until they confess

"We're here!" Alzack yelled as they made it to the check point

"And the first challenge is done!" Makarov called "Cana and Lyon will face the punishment!"

"What did I miss?" Lucy said as she came back in, she was now wearing a blue and white tank top with a collar and a blue skirt, matched with black boots. But mysteriously her lips were bruised

"Cana and Lyon lost, they still aren't here though" Bisca said helping Alzack up from where he collapsed

"I wonder where they are?" Gray asked sarcastically

"What do you mean Gray?" Juvia asked looking closer to him

"Their probably making out somewhere and or starting to get kinky" he replied

"Well it's nice to know what you think of me" Lyon said coming up behind

"That's not what happened, one we had accidently gone to the wrong room, by then everyone else was there and was trying to break the door down. So I went to get my vodka, by the time I got back some of the teams were already gone, and when we found the clue someone was taking off with **two** harnesses instead of the one because they didn't want to sit on each other's lap. So we had figure an alternative route to zip line down, so you are now missing a pillow case or two. Then when we got down there, someone had put a wrench in our motor so we had to fix that, so basically we have been sabotaged all day by multiple groups." Cana explained, at this Makarov was not pleased.

"Who was before Cana and Lyon for the zip line?" he asked darkly

"Romeo and I were sir, I was fine with him on my lap but Romeo refused and I told him we weren't a loud to take another team's harness but he took it anyway and I had no other choice but to go after him." Alzack explained Romeo looking away the whole time.

"Now I don't approve of this but, you caused no physical damage to your opponents so I do not see why you should be punished. But since I know that the others will rage, you two will get punished instead of Cana and Lyon seeing as you are the saboteurs." He explained  
"See! I told you not to take the harness! Now we get punished you idiot!" he yelled at Romeo

"Whatever, does it look like I care?" he asked with a childish tone

"Now your punishment is you a) get to fix the broken boat, b) spend the night on Tenrou Island, and c) you will have to do whatever the girls say for the next two days" Makarov said

"Alright sir, we accept this punishment for our actions" Alzack said respectively

"Good, now the winners, get to have an awesome party on a Yacht, and if they want to they can invite the rest of the group, except for those being punished" he continued

"One sec" I said and pulled Lucy aside

"Should we invite the rest of the mansion?" I asked her

"I think so. It seems fair, I don't want them to think we are jerks right?" she replied

"Alright then we will invite them"

"Master Makarov we have made a decision" Lucy said

"We decide that… we will invite the other on trip" I finished and everyone cheered except for Alzack and Romeo

"Good choice you two, now all of you go get ready for wherever you are going" Makarov cheered

"Alright!" everyone cheered and we ran up to our rooms to change

* * *

Lucy's PoV

I had been asking for Natsu's revenge. I had been teasing him with my body and I got payback for that. But in the best way. We had made out, and I loved every moment of it. I hadn't had a kiss **that** good in a long, long time. I was glad we got to invite the rest of the mansion. So hopefully I could spend some more time with Natsu. But I would never tell the others that. Now most of the girls were coming in bringing fancy dresses and swimsuits for our yacht ride.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as the rest of the girls came in

"We thought we could all get ready together and you could spill on what's between you and Natsu" Wendy said with a smile

"What do you mean what's going on between me and Natsu" I asked innocently

"You know what we mean, you left for much longer than needed for changing, and Natsu wasn't in the kitchen when Gray wen to check he wasn't eating all the food, and your lips are bruised. So spill" Levy said

"Fine we may or may not have made out" I admitted blushing madly

"Yes I ship it!" Bisca cheered

"Juvia is very happy for you Lucy"

"Yeah girl I didn't think you would move in that fast, but he seems like he needs it." Cana commented

"Well I really like him. He's nice, fun, kind, loyal, and a really good person." I said blushing even more

"Alright that's enough gossip for now. Now we need to get ready to make those boys drop dead" Erza laughed

"So are we going to bring our swimsuits in our bags or are we going to wear them underneath our dresses?" Bisca asked

"I think since some of our dresses are backless we should bring them in our bags" Levy suggested

"Good idea, I am going to go get changed and then I'll be back" I said as I walked into my closet and found my marron dress and shoes. I quickly entered the bathroom and changed, adding gold jewelry like on my thigh a little below where the slit in my skirt ended.

I walked back out and I pulled out my phone

"Hey Cancer! How are you man?" I asked after he picked up

"I'm good baby, do you need my hair assistance?" he asked smooth as ever

"Yeah, do you think you could make it here in like ten minutes I know you live in the city and all but I could really use your help"

"I'll make it in nine, my favorite client needs me, and I'm there. See you soon baby" he said before hanging up

"Ok guys, my hairdresser friend is on his way." I said coming out of the closet

"Oh, you have a friend who's a hair dresser? What's his name?" Wendy asked

"Cancer, he's one of my many unique friends" I laughed

"Oh what are your other friends named?" Juvia asked

"Um, Aquarius she's an Olympic swimmer she was my first friend, Scorpio that's Aquarius's boyfriend he's a really nice guy, then there's Ares, she is one of my best friends ever, and she is really shy, she's my friend Loke's girlfriend. Loke is my friend, he sees me as a sister and is really protective of me, then there are the Gemini twins, they are real tricksters they like dressing up as other people to confuse us. Then there is the pervert of the group Torus, he is always asking me for a kiss, and ugh. Another one of my friends is an equestrian jockey his name is Sagittarius, then my friend Virgo is a clean freak, and is a real big fan of S&M and is always asking me to punish her. I'm pretty sure she is lesbian, which just makes her more fun. And then we have Libra is a very quiet person, but she's very loyal to her friends, and not afraid of having to kick somebody's ass if they trash talk us. We have Pisces they are a Mother and Son duo, they're marine biologists and lastly we have Capricorn he can be a jerk sometimes but he is a good friend. So those are a majority of my friends, then of course I have my best friends Mira Jane, whose Natsu's ex's older sister." I explained

"Wow that's a lot of friends" Erza said

"Wait! You're friends with Aquarius! I came in second to her in the Olympics last year!" Juvia yelled

"Oh I'm sorry" I whispered

"Its fine Juvia is over it now"

"Hello baby" Cancer said as he walked in the door

"Why does he call you that it is most disrespectful" Erza said glaring at him

"Ok ma'am." He said deflating a bit as he started to fix our hair

Levy wore a short yellow dress that tied around the neck with a white bow, the dress came with yellow sleeves she wore so it showed her shoulders. She added some cute yellow strappy heels and Cancer pulled her hair back in a yellow headband with a bow.

Bisca wore a short black sleeveless dress with white rims, black knee high boots, and Cancer straightened her hair and pulled her bangs back with a bobby pin.

Juvia wore a blue dress similar to my it tied behind the neck left most of her back exposed, the top left more cleavage exposed than my dress, and the skirt had two slits, and wore black stilettos. Cancer gave her light beach waves, and let her hair fall halfway down her back untouched.

Cana wore a black sleeveless dress with a sweetheart neckline, the skirt went mid-thigh, and she also wore a cropped ¾ length sleeve white leather jacket. She wore black strappy heel. Cancer styled her hair in a high pony tail with light curls.

Wendy wore a white tank top dress, with a collar and a big red bow, she had sleeves like Levy's but her skirt was mid- thigh-length with two ruffles lined with light yellow and another red bow around her waist. She had red mid-calf red boots, and thigh high white stockings. Cancer styled her hair in two side pony tails with red clips and her bangs hanging down.

Erza wore a purple dress that's straps crossed in front on the side was a large red flower that matched her hair, the skirt was floor length and had a slit going up the side of it, she also had long white gloves, and wore black pumps. Cancer styled her hair in a bun letting curls hang down.

Like I said about myself earlier, I am wearing my marron dress, that ties behind the neck has a slit in my floor length skirt and a gold cuff around my thigh, my marron pumps. Cancer styled my hair in a high pony tail with curls coming down.

"All of us are on point!" I cheered and we all took a selfie together.

"Thanks Cancer our hair looks great" Wendy smiled

"Your welcome, now call me if you need me." He said before exiting my room

"Alright let's go to that yacht!" Juvia cheered as we exited

"I'm going to go say bye to Alzack, he'll be spending the night away, and we're best friends so it seems right to see him off" Bisca said blushing a little

"Alright, have fun. Make sure to use a condom!" Cana called

"Cana! Alzack and I a-are j-just f-friends" she stuttered her face turning even redder

"Sure, now go get him" I replied winking before she ran off

"Hey what are you doing coming down from the top floor!" Natsu yelled at someone

"Uh, I'm just Ms. Lucy's hairstylist she asked me to come!" Cancer yelled back

"I don't believe you!" he yelled back a punched Cancer

"Natsu! Stop hurting my friend, and stylist!" I screamed

"Then why was he in your room!"

"He was fixing our hair" Wendy said as I helped Cancer back up

"Natsu you should try listening to my friends. You hurt him with no reason." I said as I helped Cancer outside and into his car

"See you later baby" he joked using an old nick name

"See you soon Cancer" I said as he pulled out

"Lucy I'm sorry I didn't know" Natsu tried to apologize

"Don't even right now."

"Sorry" he whispered

"I-I think it would be best if you didn't come tonight" I said not meeting his eyes

"O-ok Luce. If that's what you want" he said heading back to his room

* * *

Forty minutes later

Everyone was having a good time, except me of course. I had yelled at Natsu, my friend, roommate, and something else I wasn't sure of yet. Erza was talking to Jellal, Gajeel to Levy, Juvia was talking to Gray without fan girling. They all found someone to talk to even Bisca and Wendy were talking. Cana and Lyon? Who knew what they were up to? Cana did mention something about an itch

I was sitting alone at a bar, so I decided to call Aries. She was always fun to talk to. But I think she was sitting on her phone so it accidentally answered.

"Faster Loke. Harder, harder" she panted

"Damn Aries, I think I'm gonna- ahhh"

Aries also seemed to be yelling

"I love you Loke" she whispered

"I love you too Aries" he replied and I hung up.

And with that I fainted

* * *

Natsu's PoV

I over reacted. I realize that. I shouldn't have punch Cancer, but for some reason seeing him come down from Lucy's room just set me off. Probably from my experience from Lisanna. I just couldn't lose someone I care for. Even if how deep the feelings go isn't determined yet but still. Withier it was as far as I could shove my dick into her, or if it was deeper than that.

I needed to tell her I was sorry, truly sorry. Before it is too late.

I heard the door open, some yelling, and worried voices. So I decided to check it out. The others were back, it was strange it had only been an hour. That's when I noticed Lucy's motionless form.

"What the hell happened?" I asked freaking out

"She was on the phone, drinking, and then she suddenly fainted" Levy replied as she ran to get an ice pack

"Lucy! Luce you ok?" I asked lightly slapping her cheek

"Wha? Natsu? What are you doing here? I thought you were back at the mansion?" she moaned

"Luce you're in the mansion. Apparently you fainted" I said

"Oh, I must have gone into shock after that phone call with Aries." She laughed

"God, I should have called Mira Jane" she continued

"What did you talk about?" Cana asked curiously

"Um… Well it was more, she answered accidentally and I overheard something I shouldn't have" she said turning the color of her dress

"Oh, I think I get it" Erza said turning the color of her hair

"Yeah *chough* I uh get it too" Jellal said, as his tattoo blended into his face  
"Ok! Enough of that! I really need a drink" Luce said as she got up and walked to the kitchen

"I'm going to go check on her" I said standing up and following her

"Thanks for the ice pack Levy" I heard her whisper before I entered

"Hey Lucy can I talk to you a moment?" I asked clearing my throat

"Uh sure, Levy can you give us a moment" she asked

"Sure, just let me know if you need anything, kay?"

"I definitely will" she replied smiling

After she left I sat down next to Lucy  
"Alright, what do you want?" she asked coldly which I winced at

"Look I wanted to say I am sorry for what happened earlier." I said rubbing the back of my neck

"I forgive you but why? Why did you hit Cancer?" she asked tears pricking her eyes

"After what happened with Lisanna I, I am paranoid. I mean I saw a guy coming down from your room. Lisanna tried to make an excuse for the guy she was with so, I don't know I just have some demons I need to get out. I know that it's no excuse for punching your friend." I said before standing up to leave but she grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I should have known that you would be paranoid after what happened just yesterday. She was your first girlfriend right?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, we dated for eight fucking years. I was even considering proposing, but if I did then it would have been after this. So I would have still met you"

"I'm sorry, honestly I've met Lisanna like twice and it doesn't seem like her at all. But you probably don't want to talk about her right now"

"Thanks, you're a good friend." I said before I left

* * *

Lucy's PoV

"You're a good friend"

That phrase kept repeating in my head over, and over again.

Is that how he felt about me? Was I nothing more to him? Maybe it was all the talk of Lisanna. Maybe he was just not interested in me. We could still be friends.

But after that kiss, I thought I was something more to him than a friend.

He's probably not ready for another relationship yet. He said that they had dated for eight years and he thought of proposing to her. No wonder he thinks of me as just a friend, I must seem desperate to him. Weird, I feel like I've known him forever. Maybe I really am- never mind.

As I was thinking the girls started coming into the kitchen to check on me.

"Hey you ok Luce? What did Natsu want to talk to you about?" Cana asked

"He wanted to say sorry about what happened with Cancer, then we talked a little about his break up, then he called me a good friend. So now I'm really confused on how he feels about me" I said putting the ice pack back on my head

"Ya shouldn't have mentioned his break up" Bisca said

"I know I shouldn't have gone more into it after he mentioned her name, I just. I just wanted to tell him that I believe what she did was wrong and that he didn't deserve what she did to him" I said a blush forming on my cheeks

"Wow, you really like him don't you?" Wendy asked smiling

"I honestly don't know. My love life was ruined after my last serious boyfriend Sting. He was pretty nice but he honestly was a cocky bastard, I really only liked him a little, we weren't serious in my mind but apparently he thought we were going to get married one day, honestly I don't know why." I explained hopping someone would get it

"I get that, most of the guys I liked never wanted to go out with me, even though we had so much in common, really my two best friends Jet and Droy like me, but I only see them as friends" Levy explained "oh sorry guys" she finished waving to the camera crew that was following us.

"Thanks Levy you guys are good friends," I said hugging them

"Well we can probably get along now that I know you don't like my Gray darling" Juvia said joining in

"Honestly go for him, I personally think you guys would make a great couple" Erza said

"Yeah, it seems like we all like one guy or just want to blow some steam with some of them so, let's just have fun" Cana said bringing out various bottles of Liquor

"Where did you get that?" Wendy asked eyeing the bottles

"I took em off the ship, now let's go upstairs and drink till we're drunken asses"

"I'm ok with that, I think we should do what Cana said and just have fun," Bisca said as she lead them up to her room, grabbed a suitcase, then into Alzack's room and grabbed a case from there, then led them into Lucy's room.

"What did you take?" Levy asked as Bisca picked the lock on Alzack's suitcase.

"Juvia is curious too"

"Well me and Alzack shot trap together in High School, and well we were the best so we kind have a thing for guns, this was his idea, too bad I breaking them out the night he's gone" she replied opening the cases to reveal _Nerf Guns_

"How much ammo did you bring?" Erza asked a wicked smile forming

"One sec, I need to grab another one of ma bags" she said before walking off

* * *

Bisca's Pov

'Sorry to start this without ya Alzack, but Luce needs cheering up' I though as I grabbed the bag of ammo and slung it across my shoulders

"Alright girls, I got all the ammo we will ever need, some of it has gum on it for an extra sick so be careful while loading" I warned as they took their cartridges

"Now do we all know how to fire and load the guns?" Erza asked taking two guns putting one on her back the other in hand, as she showed the others

"Now let's go kick some ass" Cana cheered as all the girls suited up… in black unitards? (Me: Butt giggle gang uniforms, because I can)

"Come on Bisca get ready, this is black ops style, so get ready and let's go." Lucy implored as some of the others looked really embarrassed even Wendy's cat Carla was in a unitard

"Fine but I don't like it"

"Now that we are a team, and look like a team, let's go kill some people with our foam darts" Levy cheered as we charged out with a battle cry

"Fairies move out!" Cana yelled as we ran to each of the boy's rooms

I was with Erza and Levy, and we broke into Jellal and Gajeel's room they were just lying there on their beds as we fired. Erza and I hit Jellal, in the forehead and bare chest

Levy fired at Gajeel and ended up hitting him in the crotch and the forehead.

We reloaded but not before Gajeel got to Levy

"NO! LEVY!" Erza yelled as we retreated

Jellal and Gajeel taking her two guns to retaliate

"Erza I need to get back to Lucy and Levy's room, can you cover me?" I asked

"Yes I think I can do that, shall we?" she asked as Jellal and Gajeel burst out of their room both wearing blue t-shirts.

"Let's go" I yelled as we charged back up the steps and into Lucy and Levy's room

"Ok, what did you need to get?" she asked as I opened the larges part of my suitcase, and pulled out, two _Nerf_ machine guns, taking up eight cartridges each, without reloading, these were my secret weapons, one for Erza the other for me. Originally the other was for Alzack to use but he can use it next time.

"You are well prepared." She commented as she picked up extra cartridges and put them on a belt she was wearing, and I got a cross strap full of ammo.

"Bisca and Erza come out, we've taken all your teammates guns, you Fairies are done for so just give yourself up" Jellal called

"Well, shall we give them a show Titania queen of the fairies?" I asked bowing a bit

"Really? I'm Titania, you were the one that led us into battle so why do I get the name?" Erza asked

"Well, you are our leader the strongest of all of us, you get the name because you get to do battle with the demon king Jellal" I joked and she laughed too

"Let's do this sharp shooter of the royal guard" she joked

"Yes your majesty"

With that we opened the door and fired off as many rounds as we could reloading and dodging as needed. Soon Jellal was the last one, we had taken the ammo and freed the others from Natsu and Gray's room, and it was a glorious battle.

Then Jellal took out all the other girls again. Erza was right across from Jellal, they stood there for a while, then Jellal fired and she dodged, it kept going like this until it got to a hand to hand combat, then I knew they were taking this was too far. Then an idea popped into my head, I ran to the top of the stairs and switched guns to a snipping rifle.

"Erza! Maneuver red blue 24!" I yelled and she at first blushed and Jellal didn't get it, but then she acted.

And I bet you are wondering how she acted. She kissed him, straight on the lips, now with him kissing back and incapacitated I fired and hit him in the head, ending the game. But they still didn't pull apart.

"Erza? We won, you can stop kissing him now!" I called but she just gave me the finger.

"Oh well, Cana we can break out the booze!" I yelled as she came sprinting out with bottles of alcohol

"When do you think they'll stop?" she asked twisting the cap off with her teeth

"I think they're enjoying it a little too much but why ruin their fun" Levy asked as she walked in with Lucy now in pjs

"Well I don't want to pull them away from each other because I need a drink," Wendy said as she and Juvia entered and started drinking

"I think this will be a very fun time together, we are fairies, we have our queen. Everything will be good." Lucy said as she took a swig of vodka straight from the bottle

"To the time we'll spend together, and the friendships we have made tonight" Juvia toasted

"Cheers!" we all said as we started drinking, and by the end **all** the booze was gone.

This would be a fun four months.

* * *

 **This chapter was 10,191 words long. That is the longest chapter I have ever written!  
Let me know if I should continue!**

 **Please favorite, review, and follow!  
Seriously I need to know if you like this story and if I should continue!**

 **Sorry if the characters are OOC**

\- **Love Jade**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm so glad people are liking my story! I have lots of fun writing it so I'm glad you enjoy it!**

 **Ok**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me it belongs to its respective owners**

 **FYI Juvia is version 2.0 I like it better than her original design**

* * *

Erza's PoV

I woke up on the living room floor, with a head ach, in a black unitard with Jellal's arms wrapped around me.

"Uhh my head" someone groaned

As I sat up prying his hands off me I looked around to see who was also up. Soon I saw Cana and Bisca still up and drinking, gossiping about guys in the house

"Well hello." I said sitting down next to them

"Sooo Tittanniiiaa, what did yaa think wuz Jelllaal a good kisser?" Bisca slurred as she handed me shot of vodka

"I don't think that's a good idea for me to drink while I have a hangover" I said pushing it back to her but it did look tempting

"Come on girl, it helps numb the pain, I'm always drunk and look I turned out! perfectly fine" Cana said almost completely normal

"You must have quite the alcohol tolerance to pull that off"

"I think I get it from my family, see I never met my dad, he doesn't even know I exist, see he and my mom got a divorce before either of them knew about me, my mom said he always worked to much"

"Cooooommme on Errzzza, just a ffeeeww moore shots, it'ss not likkke it'lll *hic* kiilllll you!" Bisca barely got out as she shoved a bottle of something onto my lips and down my throat

"What are you guys doing up this early?" Levy asked getting up

"I honestly don't know everything is getting fuzzy again" I said taking the bottle of apparently whiskey from Bisca

"That's my girl, come on Levy why don't you join us!" Cana said handing her some jack Daniels

"Eh, we're only young once, Luce you up, come finish up the alcohol with us," she said shaking Lucy while swigging a few gulps,

"Yeeaahh, L-lluucsssceeee come drink wiitthh uss,"

(Sorry if you don't like how Bisca is a drunk but I don't think they ever show her as one,)

"It is getting more fun, but do you know what I hate? Men who think we can't take care of ourselves! We are strong independent women! They don't need to protect us! I mean seriously! Jellal always thought he had to protect me from other guys," I started to rage, and that's where everything started to get blurry, all I remember was that soon the guys started to wake up and us yelling, or was that me? Then Alzack and Romeo got back from the island they were freaking out a) because some of us were still in our unitards, b) most of us were wasted c) we drank all the alcohol in the whole house, we even broke into Cana's stash, and d) the hand overs, they were so bad. And the only guy to suffer from them was Jellal since he had done some shots with us. And Alzack was freaking out because Bisca had used the _Nerf_ guns without him. The whole day was comprised of puking, hangover remedies, and more puking.

"You guys realize we have no alcohol now?" Juvia asked, she had gotten over her hangover fastest since she didn't have as much to drink and she actually got some rest.

"Yeah some of us had plans to get wasted too you know" Gray huffed

"It's ok my darling I live in this town so I know where we can get more"

"Alright that works, how long have you lived here?" Lyon asked sitting next to her

"Juvia has lived here for about five years"  
"Wow so you must know all the good spots" Cana said bringing her head up from where it lay

"You and Gray should go get some more stuff from the store, we'll wait here" I said barely mustering the strength to hand Juvia her wallet

"Alright them, I'll go get dressed and then I'll do to the store, Gray can you ask the others what they want and need from the store." She said as she walked to our room

* * *

Juvia's PoV

Oh thank you Erza! You are sending me and my darling Gray on a mission together! Granted that it's basically just a milk run, but still time with my darling all alone

"Juvia my darling, let us run away together, and have 30 children!"

Ok stop fantasizing about him.

So I changed out of my PJs and into a blue off the shoulder shirt, a black skirt, and black sandals, we were just going out to the store, it wasn't that big of a deal.

As I came back down stairs, Gray had a note pad of stuff, and a credit card.

"The master gave us this. He says that the show is supposed to pay for our food and all that so we get to use this" he explained as we walked out and I unlocked my car.

"Nice ride"

"Thank you, being an Olympic swimmer has its perks" I joked

"That's where I know you from. You came in second to that Aquarius lady right?"

"Yes, apparently Aquarius is a close friend of Lucy. But hey I put that behind me a while ago, I've moved on, I've had a good life and it's nothing to mope over, I'll just try again next time."

"Well, good luck"

"K we're here," I said as I parked in my usual spot

"Magnolia is a very beautiful town" Gray commented as we walked up to the street market

"Yes, it's a very beautiful place in the spring, see our cherry trees have a mutation so they end up with multi colored flowers, so we call them rainbow cherry trees."

"That's so cool! Do you have any pictures?" he asked as I grabbed a basket

"Maybe, I'll look later" I said as I walked to all the different stands, stopping at the one that sold various liquors.

"Well, what did our friends want?" I asked as he read off the alcohol alone. It was a very long list so I sent him back to get another basket

"Hey Juvia how are you?" a guy I don't remember asked as he walked up

"I'm sorry I think I've forgotten you name, do you mind reminding me?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck

"No it's ok, we've only met like twice, I'm Rogue."

"Oh that's right, it's good to see you"

"That's a lot of liquor, you going to drink that all by yourself?" he asked slowly

"Oh no, I have 13 roommates now, and trust me they drink a lot" I laughed

"Thirteen roommates! That's a lot, when did you get all them?" he asked sweat rolling down his face

"Just yesterday, it's for a TV show. We'll all be staying together for four whole months" I said cheerfully

"Hey Juvia! I'm back!" Gray called before he came up to me

"Oh hello, I'm Juvia's friend Rogue"

"I'm Gray, Juvia's roommate." My daring said holding out his hand for a shake

"I heard you guys drink a lot" Rogue replied taking the shake

"Well mostly it was the girls, they ended up drinking all the alcohol in the hose so we're out to get more"

"Ah, that's nice of you. Good thing you brought Juvia, she knows all the best places, she is quite the lady wouldn't you agree" Rogue asked

"Uh, um yeah. Come on Juvia we need to finish getting everything for the others" he said pulling me away, his face turning red

"Is everything alright darling?" I asked concerned as I waved bye to Rogue who didn't look as happy as he did a moment ago

"Yeah why wouldn't it be? Let's just get everything before everyone else bites our heads off for taking so long"

"Alright" I agreed as we rushed around finding all the items, and paying for them as we went along.

Soon we got everything and got back into the car.

"Anything else?" I asked as Gray looked over the list,

"Ummmmm, I don't know if whoever wrote this was joking or not, but uhh, condoms." Gray muttered at the end

"Uh, well ok. We're adults, but, you go get them, you're the guy" I said as I drove up to Wal-Mart and pushed him out of the car, threw him a $10 and locked the doors.

"Hey, let me back in!" he yelled at me

"Nope, go get them." I said reclining my seat and closing my eyes

A couple minutes later Gray came back holding a couple bags and I let him back in because it looked like he had more vodka than needed, but I wouldn't complain. He apparently got the type I greatly enjoy. My Darling is so sweet.

"Hey will you let me in?" he asked as I unlocked the car once again

"Why were you so embarrassed? Haven't you done that before?" I asked

"No! I have, it's just I've never done it when a girl was with me, or in the car so… yeah" He said as I pulled out

"Alright then, let's get back… wait do you know who much we spent?" I asked

"Uh, I think like $350-400" he said rubbing the back of his neck

"How did we spend that much!"

* * *

"How did you spend that much" Master Makarov yelled

"Sir there are fourteen of us, and we got more alcohol, and a few other things people requested and it all just started adding up." I blubbered

"It's ok Makarov" A very short young looking woman said as she walked up

"Oh hello, you're the producer right?" Levy asked the blond

"Yes I am Mavis, now it's ok Makarov, they got things that will spice up these four months, now I need to go talk to the co-producer Zerf" she said

"Wait! What's Zerf's last name?" Natsu asked standing up

"I think you know him" she laughed and walked off

"Hey Natsu you ok?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking" he said before walking away

"Now is everybody feeling better?" Makarov asked which was followed by groans till I threw them a bottle of Advil which they then fought over

"Good, now I will explain your next challenge now and you will have all the time till the next challenge to prepare" Master explained

"We need that long!" Wendy asked freaking out

"Yes, you see this is a game of strategy, strength, speed, and skill. You will be put into two teams, boys vs. girls. From what I saw in the tapes last night the girls already came up with a team name, Fairies, now boys you must choose your team name. Be careful if we ever do this sort of thing again you will be stuck with it."

"What is the game" Levy asked

"Yeah, what's the game old man?" Gajeel asked agreeing with Levy

"The game is you have to find your new house mates on Tenrou Island, they will be well hidden, there is a female and a male. I would like you to meet your future house mates Mira Jane Strauss, and Laxus Dreyar." Makarov introduced as a white haired woman, and a spiky hair blonde man -with a lightning bolt tattoo over his eye- entered the room

"Mira!" Lucy cheered and ran up to hug her

"Lucy! How are you!" she laughed as she hugged back

"Natsu, good to see you. Sucks about what happened" Laxus said as he walked fist bumping him

"Naw, its ok man. I'm getting over it." He said patting him on the shoulder

"That's all well and good, but still, we don't know much about you. Mind tell us some things about yourself" Romeo asked

"Well my name is Laxus Dreyar, I am 26 years old, I am the grandson of Master Makarov, Natsu likes to pick fights with me which I usually win, and I am-" he started to explain before he was cut off by Lucy screaming in joy

"Let me see it!" she continued to scream as Mira showed her an engagement ring.

"And I am engaged to Mira Jane Strauss" he finished as Master Makarov started to tear up.

"Wow, that is a major bomb drop" Jellal said grinning as the guys congratulated Laxus and the rest of the girls started talking at lightning speed about Mira's hair, dress, the colors, the date, all that fun wedding stuff.

(Me: Multiple people in my family are getting married so I thought it would be fun to add a wedding in, and all that juicy drama)

"Mira why didn't you tell me earlier" Lucy yelled

"He proposed last night, Mr. Makarov had asked us to join a few episodes in to add in good stuff" she explained

"Alright, now that we have heard that announcement" he said wiping a tear from his eye "You have some plaining to do, you will each plan in the private rooms. Mira and Laxus can help you but they won't know where they will be hiding until they get there. Now you are dismissed, and you may begin planning"

* * *

Mira's Pov

"So Lucy I heard that you and Natsu shared a kiss, is that true?" I giggled

"Uh, um… it may be true" she said rubbing the back of her neck and closing her eyes ready to receive the stern talking to that was bound to happen because it was my little sister's ex, but honestly, I had never liked Lisanna and Natsu as a couple. They were best friends and I had always hoped it would stay that way.

I really think Lucy and Natsu would be good for each other, Natsu could help Lucy loosen up a bit, and Lucy could ground Natsu in a way Lisanna never could.

"Its fine, I think you two would make a better couple" I whispered and she just stood there in shock

"You ok?" I asked innocently as we walked into the room

"So, we are the Fairies, and last night I nominated Erza to be Titania, legendary Queen of fairies" Bisca explained

"I agree, Erza is quite strong, and we would need a leader" Levy explained

"I also agree, she is strong relentless, and a good leader" Wendy explained

"Are you ok with this Erza" Juvia asked timidly

"If you elect me as your leader I will accept it and all the responsibility that comes with it"

"I agree and all that, but if we do I have a request," Cana said as she finished her bottle of something

"Oh? And what would it be? More alcohol?" I joked as she glared daggers at me

"No. We get a team symbol tattooed on each of" she said

"That is a good idea" Lucy commented

"Really? You want to get a tattoo too? It would have to be a cool design" Wendy said

"I can draw something up" I laughed as I started to sketch out a design

"You guys can trust Mira, she majored in art in college, she also has a degree in cosmetology, so she can practically look like anyone she wants. She even turned herself into a perfect replica of me." Lucy laughed as I finished my final copy

"What do you guys think?" I asked as I held up my idea (enter guild mark here)  
"I like that" Erza said her eyes sparkling

"Same"

"That is pretty cool"

One by one everybody gave their approval of the design, picking out colors, and where they would want it.

After a bit more hype Juvia gave a group of four the address that we would meet at, and then we went down stairs, but not before the guys caught us.

Laxus coming up and giving me a small kiss on the lips, then wrapping his arms around my waist

"So what are you guys doing?" Gray asked

"We're going to go get tattoos" Erza said casually and some of the guys freaked out, mainly Jellal, he cares… I ship it.

"Wait, I thought you said and I quote 'I will never, ever, ever, ever, get a tattoo as lame as Jellal's'" he said

"Yes, but the tattoo I'm getting isn't lame" she said smirking

"Are you getting one?" Laxus asked me

"Yeah, but in white, on my leg so it won't be super noticeable" I whispered

"Ah, alright, nothing like my black face tattoo" He laughed

"Fairies, the shop will be closing in about two hours so we better get a move on" Levy called and we all walked out, but not before I kissed my fiancé one more time.

* * *

Jellal's Pov

"Maybe, we should get tattoos too" Natsu said

"That could be cool" Gray said

"What if we got the same thing as them" Gajeel laughed

"I'm fine with that as long as it's nothing girly" Romeo said as I ran up to the room they were talking in to find a sheet with a symbol on it.

"I think this is what they are getting" I said bringing the paper down.

"Let me see" Laxus said "yeah, this is a finished design, it has Mira's signature on it so that means it's finished. Wait a minute" he finished as he pulled off his shirt and we found that a part of the same mark was mixed in with a different tattoo

"Well looks like you already have one" Alzack said

"Mira always ends up drawing this in all her work, she's the one that designed my tattoo." He laughed as he got into our cars, each with copies of the tattoo, looking around for tattoo parlors.

* * *

Cana's Pov

I can't believe they agreed to this, I have my alcohol to numb the pain but no way in hell am I sharing.

"Hello and welcome to Phantom Lord Tattoo's, I am Totomaru. I will be helping you today."

"You usually sound more cheerful than this, did Sol try to get you to eat his all natural earth based vegan food again" Juvia asked and at her he lit up

"Juvia! It's good to see you, the gang hasn't been the same without you" He laughed

"You two know each other?" Wendy asked

"Yes, we do. He's an old friend, and before you get any ideas he has a girlfriend" she replied looking us dead in the eyes

"Alright, so do you ladies have the tattoo's you want picked out?"

"Yeah, we're all getting the same thing. But in different colors and places" Lucy explained

"Alright then, hey Juvia do you mind helping?" Totomaru asked

"Sure, of course I can" she replied as she led Erza to one of the chairs

"You know how to put on the tattoos?" Erza asked

"Juvia works here, Juvia did go to college and studied art, and Juvia has been doing this for like two years so don't worry"

"Oh alright then"

"Now what color and where?" she asked as Erza pointed to a blue color I liked and her arm

"Alright then, I'm going to tie your arm to the chair so you don't move it too much" she continued as she pulled her hair up in a high pony tail, so we could see on the back of her neck she had a water drop tattoo. I also then noticed Totomaru had flames on his arms, another large man had clouds on his arm, and a little green haired man had cracked rocks on his arms as well.

"So you're water, Totomaru is fire, the big guy in the back is, air? And the little green haired guy is…Earth?" I asked

"Hehe, yes. We like to call ourselves the elemental four. Aria is the one with the wind tattoos, and Sol the vegan is the one with rocks, aka earth." She explained as she started on Erza.

"Alright, this doesn't hurt that much" Erza said flinching as the needle started up

"Now don't move around too much," she explained as she continued

In three of the other chairs, Lucy was getting her tattoo in pink on her hand, Wendy was getting her on her shoulder in the same blue as Erza, and Levy was getting it in white lined with orange on her shoulder blade.

"Does it hurt" Mira asked sweat dripping from her face

"Only a little, it depends on where you get it, my water tattoo hurt a lot since it was on my neck, that's the most painful spot"

"Ok, thanks for the heads up" I laughed as I took another gulp of my precious

After another half an hour most of the first set of girls weren't done, only Erza had finished and was putting an ice pack on her arm to numb the pain"

"Alright, Mira you're up with me" Juvia called as she brought a curtain over and put it around the area

"What's that for?" I asked

"Well, Mira said she was getting it on her leg, and since she is not wearing shorts, and is in fact in a dress, that means she will have to pull her skirt up, and I don't think she would want anyone but Laxus seeing that" She explained grinning as Mira blushed furiously

"Whatever, thank you for the consideration, but I am a model so I am kinda used to it" she explained

"Still"

"Well good luck Mira, and may your pain be short" I joked

"Now stop moving!" one of the guys yelled in frustration

* * *

Juvia's Pov

"Sooo, you and Gray huh?" Mira asked me as I switched paint and needles.

"I like him a lot but I don't know about him liking me, but my darling is so handsome and brave" I said getting distracted

"Hehe, don't worry, I'm sure he'll like you just as much as you do him. I think I'll call it Gruvia" she explained

"What do you mean Gruvia, it's a combination of our names yes?"

"Yes it's called a shipping name, there are already a few that I have made up for you guys, like Jerza, that's Jellal and Erza, GaLe, that's Gajeel and Levy, RoWen, that's Romeo and Wendy, AlBis, that's Bisca and Alzack, Miraxus, that's me and Laxus, the finally Nalu, Natsu and Lucy" Mira explained

"What about Cana and Lyon?"

"Oh, I don't think that they will end up together, more like they'll have a couple one night stands"

"Makes sense, ok here we go." I said as I turned the needle on and pressed it down.

"Mghhhh, ok that was a shock at first, but I'm good, I'm fine" she said as her hand twitched

"There's a stress ball on the side of the chair you can use" I said

"Thanks"

After bout twenty minutes I finished Mira Jane's tattoo it didn't take as long as Erza's because it was a lighter color

As we exited almost everybody was there, with something on the place they got their tattoos

Bisca had hers on her upper mid back, in the same green as her hair.

"Only ones left are Cana and you Juvia." Lucy explained as she wrapped cloth around her hand, and everyone else did as well who had gotten their tattoos already

"Cana come with me" I said as she came and took off her jacket revealing her crop top and pointed to her side and the same blue that Erza used

"Alright right to the point, after you lay down no more alcohol" I explained as I switched the paint and needles again, as she chugged a bit more of her drink.

"Alright, let's do this" she said as I put the needle down once more

Now half an hour later I myself am sitting down in my chair to get my mark, in a darker blue than Cana and Erza in the same place as Mira

"Well, you finally are getting another tattoo." Totomaru said as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah, after you guys telling me, come on Juvia get another tattoo you work at a tattoo parlor. But hey, after all this I'm finally doing it" I joked

"Yeah, now I'm gonna start so if you get hurt let me know" he said

"Totomaru, come on you know me better than that" I said as he started

Than twenty minutes later I'm finished and I walk out to see the other, we pay and I hug all my friends' good bye. As we walk out we here the guys from the mansion fighting

"See you guys I found a tattoo parlor" Natsu yelled

"Yeah but it took you over an hour" my darling yelled back

"What are you guys doing here" I asked walking up to them

"Well we thought, the design Mira did could be a whole group thing, not just for the Fairies but for everyone at the mansion" Jellal explained

"Alright, we're fine with that, but the parlor just closed for the night" Bisca explained

"Seriously? Aw man" Romeo pouted

"Are you guys joking shrimp?" Gajeel asked Levy

"Nope, it just close, we were the last customers" Erza explained

"Yep, they closed like two minutes ago" Cana said getting back to her drinking

"Hey calm down, you guys go on back to the mansion, text me if you are going to go somewhere so I can meet you there after I help the guys out" I explained

"Wait, are you going to help them out?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, now get going" I said

"I'll stay with Juvia" Levy said as she walked over to me

"Alright, you can help a bit" I said as I opened the door

"Totomaru, Aria, Sol hold up you asses, you got a few more customers" I yelled

"Come on Juvia, we closed two minutes ago" Aria complained

"Hey get over it, now!" I yelled back turning everything back on and tying my hair up once more

"Did you get that today too?" Gray asked pointing to my water drop tattoo.

"Uh, no I've had it for a year or two." I said smiling "one sec" I said as I sprinted out the back door and tackled the guys before they could get into their cars.

"Damn it Juvia! This is the last time we are staying late because of you!" Sol yelled

"Get over it you big baby, now these are the rest of my roommates" I explained

"Um, do you know them well?" Romeo asked

"Yeah, you seem very at home with them" Lyon commented

"They're my co-workers" I explained as I dragged them back to their stations.

"Wait, did you say co-workers?" Jellal asked looking completely shocked.

"I know I don't look like the manager of a tattoo parlor." I laughed as I got new needles out

"That's why we have to work over time tonight, because she's our boss" Sol explained

"I see" Natsu said

"Gray, come on I'll get your tattoo done first" I said as I led him to my station

"You don't have to," Gray explained "I can wait" he said as I opened the paint box

"So what color do you want and where?" I asked "And Gray, its fine" I said

"Ok then, um I'll take the navy blue, and could you put it up here?" He asked taking off his shirt and pointing to the top of his chest,

"Um, sure. Of course" I said as I blushed a little bit

"You ok? You look flushed" he said as he sat up and felt my cheek with the back of his hand

"I'm fine, I should get started, the others will be working by now, and how would it look if the manager took longer than the rest of her employees to put a tattoo on someone" I said as I started the machine

Gray was staring at the needle with a tiny bit of fear.

"Hey ya want so _Advil_?" I asked and he nodded a tiny bit, and I grabbed a bottle from my desk and gave him one, and some water that was in a bottle on my desk.

"Ok I'm going to start now ok?" I asked and he nodded as I pressed the needle down and got to work. Honestly it was a little hard to focus with my darling Gray half-naked, lying down on a table in front of me. Arms and legs tied down so he didn't thrash around. It was quite tempting, but I needed this to be good, for him.

About half an hour later I was finally finished with his tattoo, it was one of the best I had ever done, and I have done a bunch of tattoos.

I unstrapped him and helped him up and went to get the next one.

"Levy can you send the next one over" I said but then I saw her talking to Gajeel as he got his tattoo from Totomaru

"Ok, Natsu! Get over here!" I called as he came and sat down in the chair and grabbed a bright red paint and pointed to his shoulder.

"Alright then, give me a moment." I said as I switched needles, and paint.

I started to work on Natsu, but my mind couldn't help but drift for a moment back to my darling Gray.

After about twenty-five minutes Natsu was done and I went to get the last one, Romeo, apparently he wanted the exact same thing as Natsu so I just refilled and switched needles and got to work.

Soon everybody was done, we had worked well into the night, and I said thank you to the guys for working overtime. I decided to treat them, by a) giving them an extra $50 to put on the tab at the local pub, and b) I took some supplies with me so they wouldn't have to work over time again.

"See you soon Juvia" Aria said giving me a hug, and I then hugged the rest of the guys and we walked out to our cars.

"Levy, the girls are at the bar, want to go change than go meet them?" I asked as I looked at my phone

"Sure, lets got get changed," She said as we climbed into my car and I gunned it

* * *

We arrived, and got changed. I now wore a dark grey dress, with my hair tied into a pony tail with a few curls hanging down. My new tattoo was showing and so was my older one.

As I ran out of my room I found Levy talking to Gajeel waiting for me. She wore a light pink strapless dress, and her hair was tied in a lose bun.

"Hey let's go!" I said grabbing her hand and rushing her out the door.

"Bye Gajeel!" she called as I rushed to the car.

"Wait, I left my purse I'll be right back" I said as I ran back up the stairs, grabbed my bag, and rushed back down and saw my darling Gray so as I ran bye I kissed him on the cheek. I saw his hand feel his face out of the corner of my eyes.

"Great your back, now gun it girl" Levy called as I pulled out and drove to The Sun Bar.

"Finally you guys are here" Lucy said walking up to us as the rest of the girls drank

"God Mira, how did you end up with someone as hot as Laxus?" Erza asked

"I ended up with him because he loves me, like you should end up with Jellal" Mira replied as she took another drink

"Yeah, Jellal is pretty hot" Bisca said as she drank her water quietly

"Jellal seems like more of a brother to me" Wendy explained

"It helps that you have the same hair color" Cana laughed

"Who knows, we may actually be siblings, you see I was adopted when I was young so I have no memory of my birth family. But its fine Grandeeney was a great mother" she said looking down at her Sheryl temple.

"Jellal was adopted too" Erza said sitting up and scooting towards us

"That is very interesting indeed" I said "Erza, did Jellal ever mention any siblings?" I continued thinking

"He said when he was younger, before he was adopted he had a little sister who" Erza said eyes widening

"Who what" Wendy asked freaking out

"Who was four years younger than him" she said slowly

"Ok, wow this could be a major coincidence but, they could be siblings" Bisca said

"Holy crap! We need to tell him" Lucy said pulling out her phone.

"Wait, I want to be sure before we tell him anything" Wendy said

"But you fit the bill exactly, you have the same hair color, skin tone, you look like siblings" Levy said

"Yes but think about it, what are the chances that we would both end up on the show, it's improbable" she said

"Yes but, think if you are siblings, you'll have your birth family back" I explained

"I know that, but why don't we get a DNA test done, that will know for sure. But no telling him or anyone else in the mansion. Agreed?" she asked

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea" Cana said

"Now change of subject, Juvia how was Gray" Erza asked and I chocked on my drink

"What do you mean?" I asked blushing

"You know, with the tattoo, Levy told us via text you put his on first, and it was on his chest" Wendy said winking at me

"Nothing happened" I almost screamed

"No but she gave him a kiss on the cheek as we left the mansion to meet you guys here" Levy explained and I started coughing more

"Hey Juvia, long time no see" a male voice from behind said and when I turned it was Rogue

"Oh hello Rogue, how have you been?"

"I'm good, are these your female roommates?" He asked gesturing to the girls

"Wait a minute, Rogue is your brother Sting?" Lucy asked

"Yes, so you're the Lucy he was playing but got away" He said grinning

"Yeah, but he was talking about marriage so yeah, I left. But I heard he got with my old friend Yukino and is happy so that's good" she said with a smile

"Well what you heard is true, I didn't know you were Juvia's roommate, she's a very fun person, you're lucky to have her" Rogue said licking his lips

"Well, thank you for the praise. But excuse me I need to use the rest room" I said walking away quickly

I got into the bathroom and took a deep breath. I now remembered where I knew Rogue from, we had like two one-night-stands. And now I think he wanted more.

"God damn it." I breathed as I freshened up a bit, I walked back to the girls to find Rogue was gone

"Thank god he left" I said as I gulped some water

"Why? He seemed like a nice enough guy" Wendy said

"Yeah, but after a few times he gets kinda clingy and wanting more" I explained

"Oh, I see" Erza said picking up a wasted Cana, who had fallen to the floor

"I think we are a little past tipsy" Mira said as she walked shakily towards the door

"Now, you guys aren't driving" Levy said taking Erza's keys from her.

We loaded Mira and Cana into my car. Lucy and Erza were in Erza's car with Levy. And Wendy was in a car with Bisca. So we drove home, singing to Disney songs.

"Alright girls, let's go upstairs, and you can go to bed, get some rest, and everything will be fine in the morning" I explained but then Cana stopped me

"Hey, I saw some equipment in your car, so do you think you could give me one more tattoo before bed?"

"Do you have a design?"

"Yeah, we were talking earlier while we were all sober and we decided, hey Fairies use magic right? And so we decided that there would be three grand spells Fairy Law, what master Makarov uses, Fairy Sphere, and Fairy Glitter. So I asked Mira to draw like a mark for Fairy Glitter and tada, here it is" she said pulling out a piece of paper with a very interesting design on it.

"So can you put this on my arm in black?" she finished with a question

"Yeah, I can do it"

And so we went to Cana's room, and I set up my stuff. And started working for the last time tonight.

* * *

Gray's PoV

I think Juvia likes me.

* * *

 **Hey so, I know some of you were looking forward to some more Nalu, but I wanted to develop some of the other ships first. Now personally I enjoy Rogue and honesty he will be more than what he was in this chapter. I just needed to add fuel to the shipping fire.**

 **As always, like, review, follow.**

 **If you want to but**

 **I will be continuing with this very soon**

 **And let me know which ship I should put into the lime light next. Also what did you think of Jellal and Wendy possibly being siblings? I mean they kinda grew up together before Wendy was fostered by Grandeeney. And what did you think of Mira and Laxus' announcement?**

 **So please let me know what you are thinking! I love to hear what you have to say!**

\- **Jade**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello my glorious bitches! (And I meant that as a compliment) how art thou? Good, goooooooooood. Now I thank thee for thoust kindest support, it hast warmed mine heart unlike a thousand suns could.**

 **Ok enough of the bad Shakespeare**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Now on with doth fic of the fan verity.**

 **God kill me now**

* * *

Wendy's Pov

It was a beautiful morning, I had woken up extra early so I could make breakfast for myself, and still have time to watch the sunrise. So I just made some quick sunny side up eggs, white bread toast, blue berries, and bacon. I accidentally made a little too much but then, Romeo came into the kitchen.

"Wendy? What are you doing up this early?" he asked groggily

"I'm always up this early" I said as I poured myself some _Naked Juice_.

"You are? What could you possibly do this early in the morning?" He asked stifling a yawn

"Well, yesterday I found a tree house outside that has an amazing view so I thought I would go out there today and eat breakfast while watching the sun rise." I said happily

"Oh, can I join you?"

"Sure, I made some extra food so you can have some." I said as I put it out on a second plate and we started the short walk. Soon we arrived at the step ladder that lead up, we started our climb and got there just in time to watch the sun peak over the horizon

"Wow, that's really inspiring" he breathed before he started stuffing his face

"Yeah, it really is" I replied as I ate my food in a more, refined manor.

"This was fun we should do this again some time" Romeo said after it was all over

"Yeah, it was" I said as I stood up and walked inside the little house

"Wow, this place has electricity, a stove, a fridge, it's basically a mini house, look it even has a hammock" Romeo said walking around the space

"Yeah, everything except for a bathroom" I giggled at his almost child-like attitude

"You know, we probably could do this more often. Just bring some food, plates, cups, silver wear, and pans out here and we could basically come out here for breakfast everyday" I said opening the empty cabinets

"Really? That would be fun!" he said

"Well we would have to go to the store" I said grabbing our plates and cups

"Here let me help you with that" he said taking everything

We walked back, the only light that was on in the mansion was Cana's, so I decided to go investigate

I opened the door to see Juvia lying asleep on the floor next to some important looking equipment, and Cana with a new tattoo on her arm.

I turned off the lights and left a note for Erza letting her know where Juvia was, along as one for Gray, since I thought he would be worried.

"Master gave us the ok, we can go get the stuff we need" Romeo said coming up next to me holding the credit card.

"Ok, let me go get dressed" I said as I silently ran upstairs. When I got up there Bisca was still snoozing so I ran into the closet, put on some green skinny jeans, a black button up shirt, black low-top converse, and put my hair in a single pony tail.

I ran quickly through the room, and made it downstairs to a waiting Romeo.

"Finally, now let's go before the others wake up!" He whispered as we snuck out.

"I'll drive!" I shouted as I unlocked my rental car

"Whatever" he said as I turned on the GPS to try to find some type of store.

"How bout _Target_?" he suggested

"Alright, let's go" I said as I pulled out

* * *

After we arrived, we grabbed a cart and honestly, took our sweet time. We had no roommates who needed things quickly. Unlike Gray and Juvia yesterday we don't know exactly what we need.

"So what do we need?" Romeo asked

"Well, like I said earlier we need food, plates, cups, silverware, and any other shit we feel like."

"Oh, ok." He said wandering off

I basically just strolled through, picking random things up, putting them in the cart.

It was a rather peaceful time, until I heard an old friend

"Wendy? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Chelia asked

"Chelia it's so good to see you!" I cheered as I gave her a hug

"So what are you doing in Magnolia?" she asked

"Oh, I'm on a reality TV show, I'll be in town for four months" I said rubbing the back of my neck

"Ohh, is that why there's a camera crew following you?"

"Yeah, so what are you doing here?" I chirped

"My cousin Sherry lives here with her husband Ren, she's trying to set me up with his cousin Eve" she laughed

"Is he cute?" I asked a sly look on my face

"See for yourself" she replied as she pulled out her pink phone and showed me a picture of a quite handsome blonde man, and her on a Ferris wheel.

"Seems like you two get along quite nicely" I giggled as she showed me more

"Hey Wendy there you are" Romeo said coming back and putting some things in the cart

"Oh hello" she said to Romeo

"Oh Chelia this is my roommate Romeo, Romeo this is one of my oldest friends Chelia" I explained introducing them

"Nice to meet you." Chelia said shaking Romeo's extended hand

"You too, hey Wendy I think the others will be waking up by now"

"Crap you're right, I was being such a snail!" I said getting angry at myself

"Ok do you need some help finding stuff" Sherria asked offering help

"Yeah, thanks Chel, you're the best" I said as I told her some things like milk, eggs, cheese, bacon, and blue _Naked Juice._ Romeo got bread, cereal, and herbs. I got plates, cups, pans, and a cutting board and knives.

We then checked out and I offered Chelia to come visit whenever she liked and to bring Eve along with her.

"See you soon Wendy!" She called waving goodbye for now

"Don't be a stranger!" I yelled back as Romeo pulled out

As we got back I noticed all the lights on in the mansion

"Shit we better move!" I yelled in a whisper as we grabbed our stuff and made a break for the tree house

"That was close" Romeo laughed as we settled into a peaceful walk

"Yeah, imagine if they saw us" I joked

"I know. So how did you and Chelia meet?" he asked

"We met in fourth grade, she was the new girl, she joined around Halloween, we had this assignment and I got partnered with her. We had to create our own characters, some sort of mystical creature. It was interesting but Chelia and I had almost the exact same idea. We kept on hanging out after that and found out that we had so much in common it was scary." I laughed telling 'the grand story of how we met' as dubbed by Chelia.

"So you met a kindred spirit through school? That sounds like a blast" he replied as he climbed the step ladder

"Yeah, it sure was. I spent so much time with her that we were almost like sisters, people found this kind of annoying but we didn't care. We were all each other needed, we had other friends sure, but still. We always seemed to connect with each other." I said as I opened boxes and unraveled plastic "But then when senior year of high school came around, we ended up going to separate colleges. We both wanted to study to be doctors, but she ended up going to college in a whole other city. But hey we stayed in touch, we meet up from time to time. Not as often as we use to." I finished as I put the plates away

"That's how life works I guess, some people aren't meant to stay together." Romeo replied a ting of sadness in his voice

"You're not talking about Chelia and me, are you?" I asked sitting down next to him

"He, yeah I guess you're right about that" He let out a bitter laugh

"What to tell me about it?" I asked scooting closer to him

"I guess it would be good to get it off my chest, but uh, can you guy leave for a bit?" Romeo asked the camera crew

"Sure, _a real man_ knows when people want to be left alone" the large camera man said

"Thanks" I said my voice cracking a bit

After he left we looked around for any hidden camera. Finding none we went back to talking

"I was talking about my parents, they got divorced when I was really young. Age of five? Maybe? I can't really remember. I do remember my mom going away with another guy, I didn't really see her much after that. Just occasional visits, calls on my birthday, letters with some money on Christmas. But that was really it" he sighed

"That's really sad, but at least you know your birth parents" I said muttering the last bit

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, I sometimes mutter to myself when I'm thinking" I said nervously waving my hands in front of my face

"Oh alright than" He said as we both got lost in thought, slipping into complete silence.

"Hey you guys done?" the camera man called

"Yeah!" Romeo replied. Then I noticed my head had somehow gotten onto his shoulder.

"We should be heading back, it's almost 10:30" I said checking my phone

"Wow, time sure does fly when you're having fun" he said rubbing the back of his head

"We may want to go back separately, just so the others don't think anything dirty was happening, especially Cana" I said in a slightly serious tone

"That's probably a good idea, who knows what goes on in that girl's head, even when she's sober." The camera man said

"Yeah, you guys are right, I'll head back now. You can come in a little bit" Romeo replied as he started out the door.

"Alright" I said but right before he got to the ladder I hugged him from behind

"Thanks for today. It was a ton of fun" I said as he stiffened from the immediate shock

"I'm glad, I had lots of fun just talking to you" he replied holding my hand

"You better get going" I said as I let go

"See you in a bit" he said as he exited the room

"Soooooo, you like him don't you" The camera man said putting the camera down

"He's a really nice guy, and I think I do like him" I said blushing a bit

"I think you two deserve each other" he said

"Hey by the way, are you new? I haven't seen you here before." I asked looking at him, very tan skin, and spiky white hair, he almost looked like "WAIT ARE YOU MIRA'S YOUNGER BROTHER ELFMAN?" I yelled in shock

"Yep, Gramps thought I would be great for the job of camera man, since I can actually lift it and I can be stealthy if I want" He replied

"Wow, ok… that was a shock, but if you're here does that mean, that she is here too?" I asked

"Who, oh you mean Lisanna? No she's not here. But she said she may apply for a job here" he said a small frown on his face

"You still haven't fully forgiven her for what she did to Natsu, have you?" I asked sympathy dripping from my voice

"No Mira and I both haven't, but we will get over this. Some day."

"That's what's important" I said as I made my way to the ladder.

"You heading back now?" He asked as he picked up the camera

"Yes, but I'm going to make a stop along the way, there is something I need to check out" I answered as I started to walk towards the beach

Before I actually got to the beach though, I turned and headed towards a small spring I had found while I was looking around yesterday. It was the whole package. Warm soothing waters, a dazzling waterfall, plenty of sun shine, and a cave behind the waterfall. The cave is what I was checking out.

I entered the dark cave, and pulled out my phone and turned on the flashlight. The cave was filled with geo cave crystals, all in brilliant, vivid purples, bright pinks, soothing blues, and shocking whites. I was totally amazed to put it lightly.

I decided that this was the perfect place to hang out with the girls, just so they wouldn't find Romeo's and my hide out. I giggled like a little school girl thinking about how we had a secret together.

I hung out there finding good places to put lights and sketching the cave out so I could figure out what to do with it.

"Alright." I started as I stood up a stretched "time to head back" I continued talking to myself

The walk back was silent and peaceful. Nothing like the craziness that would ensue when I got back.

* * *

Romeo's PoV

I had only met Wendy two days ago and I was already pouring my soul out to her? Was I insane, maybe? Did I like her, probably? Do I feel something when I am around her? Most definitely.

I was hopping Natsu would help me with this. Or any of the guys really, maybe even Laxus.

I was just wandering around until I found 'the master' -as Makarov told us to call him- sitting on a rock reading a very interesting magazine, I think he stole it from Lyon.

"Master, what are you doing out here?" I asked coming up to him to see what the article was about. It was apparently about the Heartfilia family, and how their daughter was betrothed to a complete stranger. Harsh. Then I noticed the picture of their daughter. It was Lucy, she had never told us her last name and this is why.

"I see you now know Lucy's secret" Master said

"Why didn't she tell us?" I asked a bit hurt that she wouldn't tell her friends

"She begged me not to mention it because she thought you guys would treat her differently" he replied frowning slightly

"Yeah I guess she is right, knowing someone is extremely rich and has connections everywhere would make you treat them with some distance, or you'd try to suck up to them because you want into their will. I understand, and I assume that this part won't air?" I asked knowing her secret would be out if it did

"Yes it won't air, I promised Lucy that until she told the rest of you it won't air." Makarov explained

"I see... Oh here's the show's credit card." I replied handing him the gold card

"Thank you, did you get everything you needed for the tree house?" he asked

"Yeah, thanks for giving us permission to use it" I said grinning

"That's good, now you two have your secret hide out, and I don't have to be bothered for a while now." He laughed like a perverted old man, going back to his magazine he totally forgot about me.

I continued the walk back to the mansion, but when I got back I saw a very short woman with a white pixie cut climbing out of a car

"Hello?" I asked walking up behind her

"Hi, I'm Lisanna, Mira's sister, and Natsu's ex-girlfriend." She said her sentence dropping off at the end

"Oh, who did you come to see then?" I asked my voice flat with a ting of distaste, Natsu had told everyone about Lisanna, and now she was here. Great.

"I want to talk to Natsu, if he'll see me. I know I don't deserve to talk to him after what I did. But I want to explain my actions, now that he has had a little time to cool off." Lisanna pleaded after a few moments of awkward silence she spoke again "I understand, I'll just go now. Thanks for taking time out of your day to hear my crazy idea about talking to him." As she turned to leave I stopped her

"Wait, I- I'll see if he is willing to talk to you."

"Thank you. I will completely understand if he doesn't want to talk to me" she said a kind smile on her face as I entered the mansion

"HAVE YOU FOUND THEM YET?" Erza yelled from across the house

"NO COMANDER!" Gray yelled back  
"NEGATIVE" Lucy screamed

"THEY ARE NOWHERE!" Bisca shouted

"WELL THEY COULDN'T HAVE DISAPPEARED!" Alzack yelled

"I HOPE ROMEO AND WENDY ARE OK!" Mira yelled from the living room

"I'm sure their fine will you all please stop yelling I have a hangover" Cana said into a megaphone

"OH WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?" Juvia yelled from upstairs

"HAS ANYONE LOOKED IN THE LIBRARY?" Gajeel screamed

"LEVY WAS GOING TO BUT YOU MAY WANT TO CHECK ON HER, SHE PROBABLY FOUND A GOOD BOOK AND LOST TRACK OF TIME" Lucy shouted this time coming from a different direction.

I was just standing there watching it all unfold, chuckling at how stupid they were being,

"WHY DON'T YOU CHECK THE MAIN ENTERENC!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs

All activity stopped. Everybody's heads popped out of somewhere simultaneously

"ROMEO!" Lyon screamed running over to me, and then he slapped me.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT TELL ANYONE WHERE YOU WERE GOING!" Laxus screamed at me

"Well Wendy and I left for the store at like 7:00 am and none of you were awake" I said and only those closest to me heard

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Levy asked, so I picked up Cana's megaphone

"WENDY AND I LEFT AT LIKE 7:00 AM AND NONE OF YOU FUCKERS WHERE AWAKE!" I screamed

"OHHHHH" They said in unison

"And where's Natsu?" I asked looking around

"I think he is still asleep" Gray said

"Ok, I need to go talk to him, and I'll be right back" I said as I walked towards his and Gray's room

"Knock knock" I said as I entered the room, he was just sitting there looking at his phone. It was a picture of Lisanna

"Oh, hey" he said softly putting his phone down

"Um, someone is at the door to see you, she wanted to explain everything." I said slowly

"Oh, who is it?" He asked clueless

"It's Lisanna, she wanted to explain everything that happened recently and why she did what she did, and I think she has a good reason. She seemed really sorry, and like she wasn't trying to start anything." I explained

"What! She's here? Right now?" Natsu asked freaking out

"Calm down, she said she wanted to explain nothing else" I told

"Ok. Calming, I'm calm. I- I think I will talk to her" he said after a moment of thinking

"Ok, she's outside. Just let me know if you need any help." I said as he walked out

* * *

Lisanna's PoV

I had been waiting for a good fifteen, I guess he didn't want to talk to me. Understandable. I turned and started walking back to my car, until I heard the door open.

"Natsu?" I asked spinning around

"Yeah, now what did you want to say?" He asked voice wobbly. What did I do to him?

"I wanted to explain why I did what I did" I said not meeting his eyes

"You've got five minutes"

"Alright, the reason I cheated on you is because, well, I never really thought of us as anything too serious." I stuttered

"What?" He growled in reply "what do you mean? You didn't think we were anything serious? How could you say that?"

"Look, Natsu, I have always loved you, as a friend. When we started dating I really thought I was in love with you but, as time progressed I started to realize the depths of my feelings, and it wasn't love, but by this time we were just going into college, and we were just moving in to our dorms. I knew it would crush your heart if I broke up with you, and I didn't know how. You were my first boyfriend, I hadn't been through that before. I'm sorry, I should have talked to you about it" I explained never meeting his eyes.

"I-I understand." He started

"You do?"

"I guess, kind of. Now after all of this, I'm realizing how deep my feelings for you are, and they're platonic, honestly I was more upset that I had lost you as a friend, then as a girlfriend, but why didn't you talk to me about it. I would have understood."

"Well, I'm sorry about that, but can we still be friends?" I asked smiling

"Of course! We'll always be friends" Natsu answered pulling me into a hug "so who was the guy you were with? Anything serious" he asked out-of-the-blue

"Well, yeah, I do like him. His name is Bickslow, and I really do like him. Thanks for listening and understanding Natsu" I said before waving goodbye

"No problem, I'm just glad we're friends again" he replied before walking back to my car.

I'm glad we're friends again, I can't wait for him and Lucy to hook up.

How do I know about that? The first episode aired last night to the family members and to all of most of America.

That's why I came today, so Natsu could move on and go out with Lucy. Mira would be glad.

* * *

Lucy's pov

I know we shouldn't have been listening, but the whole house was listening in on their conversation.

"Wow, I never knew Lisanna felt that way" Mira said tears in her eyes

"Yeah neither did I sis" Elfman said

"Wait Elfman? What are you doing here?" Laxus asked

"I'm working for the producers, I'm a camera man that'll be following you around" he replied

"Hey you were the guy following me and Wendy, why isn't she with you?" Romeo asked

"She said she had something to check out." He replied

"Maybe the girls should go look for her." Juvia suggested

"Look for who?" A voice from behind asked

"Oh Wendy, we were just going to look for you." Erza said turning to face her, but her hand never left Jellal's (*wiggle eyebrows here*)

"That's so sweet of you guys, but I can handle myself." She said

"If you're wondering what's going on, Natsu is talking to Lisanna." Gajeel said a grin on his face.

"Oh wow, I never expected that, but hey maybe she saw the episode last night, and wanted Natsu to move on with his life, so he and Lucy could hookup" she explained nudging me

"Wha? But I- He… you see, we- why would you think that" I said getting super flustered and blushing like crazy

"Oh, just the fact that you two were trying to eat each other's face was enough" Levy commented

"Ok, fine I like him, now just shut up" I said storming off, hoping that Natsu wouldn't see me. Thankfully I got upstairs without any trouble, but when I opened my door

"Hey Lucy! What's up?" Natsu asked from my bed

"What are you doing in my bed room!" I yelled "GET OUT PERV!" I screamed as I kicked him square in the face, which landed him in the wall.

I'm glad Natsu faced Lisanna, and is friends with her again, just means I have one less thing to talk about and ruin.

* * *

 **Me: Happy birthday to me, I am 14. Why did I put that on the inter webs. Oh well who gives a fuck.**

 **I am so sorry this took so damn long to get out, so what happened was I had written this chapter, but then something happened with my computer so I lost half of it, which had been a Jerza smut, but I decided to not rewrite it, because I am not that type of person. And then after that, I originally**

* * *

 **had this on a flash stick, but that went through the wash with my uniform skirt, oops, so I almost lost everything on there, everything, but I managed to save it. And I know that is no excuse, but also, I finally finished the show and oh my god so many feels, so now I just wanted to add a little more Nalu for you at the end. Just a little snippet.**

* * *

"Do you really have the right to say that Natsu?" she asked

"Huh"

She continued "You haven't been thinking about the guild at all, have you? You didn't talk to anyone before going off on that long journey…"

"Urk" that's all I could make out. I wasn't thinking about the guild when I left, to be honest. I was thinking of her. I had lost Igneel, I hadn't been strong enough to protect him. Lucy was no Igneel, she wasn't nearly as strong, physically. But she was even stronger than Igneel when it came to spirits. I had to get strong enough, to protect her. One of the only other people I cared for as much, or more than Igneel himself. I left to get stronger, because… I love her. I wish I could've said this out loud, but I just couldn't. I never could, after the seven years of sleep, I was sure. Even with Lisanna back, I could never, ever, love anyone more than Lucy.

* * *

 **Me: I just wanted to give you guy that, and now this is important.**

 **Next chapter there will be a dinner with some of the fans, I need characters for that. So if you want to, you can leave a comment, with a description of your character, a description of what they wear- dress formal- who they want to talk to, and what they want to talk about. I really really really need your guys help on this one, and I won't release the next chapter until, I can get at least six different characters.**

 **Please, please, please, please, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee help me out with this one guys. I really want to know what you would want to ask them!**

 **Thank you so much for your support, and comments, I love all you guys all so very much!**

 **-Jade**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello my guild mates! (Unless you don't want to be in Fairy Tail, your choice) How are you guy? I hope you guys are doing great. Now I have read over you guys' comments over and over, and I have taken everything you say into consideration. I love you guys so much now on with the story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail; it belongs to our lovely Hiro Mashima. If I did there would be more shipping moments, or something. It probably wouldn't be as popular as it is now if I was writing it. I'm just a fan fiction author.**

 **Now I would like to introduce our commenter from our fictional Universe. Drum roll please!**

 **Juvia!**

 **Juvia: Another love rival? How many women must I go through to get my darling Gray?**

 **Me: Juvia, no. Gray is yours, now on with the fic!**

 **P.S I decided to rethink the Cana-Leon fuck buddies thing. After reading the latest chapters in the Manga and re-watching Fairy Tail for the third time. I decided that there were better matches for them.**

 **PPS I decided to move the thing where I need OCS from you guy to ask the cast questions till next chapter! Please help me! (SO SORRY FOR MISSPELLING PEOPLES' NAMES)**

…

Natsu's PoV

"Geez Luce. You kick hard" I said standing up, cracking my back to reset my spinal cord

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" she asked again growing impatiently

"I needed to talk to you without the others hearing" I replied getting anxious, what would she say

"Ok, so what did you need to talk about?" she inquired looking at me with her huge brown eyes

"Well, I-I was wondering, if…well" I started to stutter

"If what?" Lucy asked smiling at me

"If you, uh, could tell Cancer I'm sorry," I blurted trying to cover up what I was going to say

"Oh… yeah I could do that. That was very considerate of you Natsu" her smiling faltering as she heard my words

"I felt really bad. After what I did to him with no reason" I said not meeting her eyes I started to walk out but I said one more thing that could change everything "I'm really excited to get to know you Luce. I honestly can't wait"

At this her smile returned, but man I was not ready for what came next. I got dragged by my scarf out of the house; my captor was dressed in mostly black. Only two words went through my mind as I realized exactly whom it was.

"Oh shit"

…

Zeref's PoV

My little brother can be such a little shit sometimes. Yes I was watching him to talk to Lucy. Why wouldn't I? He just couldn't fucking ask her out.

I dragged him by his scarf, my eyes flaring red

"HELP! GRAY! HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" He screamed for mercy, but he would get none.

After I had dragged him far enough into the woods, I judo flipped him into a tree.

"Damn, I think I'm leaking spinal fluid" Natsu moaned being over dramatic.

"Ok. Let me get one thing through your thick skull. Girls like Lucy only come around once in a lifetime. You are not going to waste it," I said looking him straight in the eyes

"Yes sir" He whimpered

"Now come here you idiot," I said hugging him as tight as I could.

"I missed you too" he whispered hugging back

"I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here with the whole Bi-Polar thing" I laughed

"Honestly I forgot you had it. I'm just surprised you're here in general," Natsu said bluntly

"Man, you're an idiot"

"Why thank you. Wait a minute, is that supposed to be an insult?"

"Yes, yes it was."

So I sat with my brother and explained to him why I was here

"Ok, but yeah I'm surprised they chose you to be the director, sure you're a successful author of all you 'Books of Zeref' very original series name by the way, but still." He replied insulting my integrity

"Well, Mavis is the producer and she needed someone to help so, she asked me" I replied blushing a tiny bit at the thought of her.

"She's your girlfriend right?" Natsu asked

"I never told you, did I?" I asked with him just giving me a blank stare "Mavis and I eloped" I said looking away

"You what?"

"We eloped," I repeated

"Is that some sort of food?"

"You seriously don't know what eloped means?" I asked dumbfounded by his sheer stupidity

"Naw man, I never paid much attention to what anything meant besides food" Natsu replied yawning

"This isn't a prank is it?" I literally felt my eyes turn red from frustration

"Yeah, it is, congrats man" he smiled

"Oh thank god, i was honestly worried for your mental health." I started calming down

"Don't be, but I'm kinda surprised that you got married, didn't think you ever wanted to."

"Mavis was really excited for it, so I did it for her." I replied sitting down

"Good for you man" Natsu replied softly sitting next to me

"So, how's Igneel?" I asked trying to make small talk

"He's good, been getting into some trouble with Gildarts but hey, what can we do?" he said laughing at the last bit

"I know he'll be fine" I whisper loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah, he definitely will"

We sat in silence for awhile more before Mavis came to find us.

"There you are Zeref" She said her voice light and cheerful

"Hey Mavis I want to say congrats on the wedding, and I'm sorry I didn't recognize you yesterday. Ya know the whole Lisanna thing, but we made up, and are just friends now." Natsu greeted

"One I know you two made up, I'm the one who Okayed her to come onto the grounds, two thank you, and three it's ok," She said explaining what he didn't understand

"Alright, I'm going to go talk to Lucy." Natsu said before getting up

"Um, sorry Natsu but all the girls just left for the store, so you'll just have to talk to Gray or someone else until they get back" my wife replied

"Dang, I don't want to hang out with frozen dick more than I have to." My brother whined

"Then just go into town" I sighed hoping that would take his mind off of things

"That sounds fun," he breathed to himself before waving and leaving us alone

"So, would you like to go on a walk" Mavis asked

"Sure, it's a beautiful day" I replied taking her hand

Some time passed and we simply enjoyed each other's company. But after a while I started to notice something was off with Mavis

"Honey you know you can tell me what's going on, the camera crew is not following us, we're the producers." I explained

"I know, I'm just trying to figure out something that Mira Jane asked," she told

"Oh really? What is it?" I asked smiling slightly

"She was wondering if we could air part of her and Laxus' wedding later on in the season," my darling told me

"I think that would be a great idea" I grinned happy that we would get more ratings

"Also, um, well I have to tell something" she said fiddling with her hands

And all I could do is stare in disbelief at what she told me

…

 **Me: I am so so so very sorry for not updating for like two years (-.-;)y-~~~**

 **But hey I thought since I am working on other stories right now I would just go with what I had right now. I'm sorry this isn't a very long chapter, but I wanted to let you all know I'm not dead.**

 **This chapter is so far behind because it has accidentally been deleted almost three times, first time some kid threw my stuff across the room during play rehearsal, second my flash stick broke, and the third time my computer crashed. Now I'm using google docs**

 **But anyway bye!**


End file.
